Wizard (Destiny)
|-|Wizard= |-|Deathsinger= |-|Taken Wizard= Summary The Wizards are a prevalent morph of the Hive, made up of those who have transcended the form of Acolyte and used their accumulated tithes to express themselves as this form. They are the scalpel with which the Hive vivisect the universe, making up their elite researchers, schemers, and leaders. Ancient and powerful Wizards are easily capable of permanently killing Guardians and are feared throughout the universe. Armed with powerful magic and secret knowledge, the Wizards are some of the most formidable foes one can encounter. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, at least 8-B, up to 5-C | Varies, at least 8-B, up to 5-C Name: Varies Origin: Destiny Gender: Almost always female Age: Varies, often at least hundreds of years up to billions Classification: Elite Hive, Ascendant Hive, Taken Powers and Abilities: |-|Hive=Sword Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 7 and 9; Hive won't die of age and can heal their wounds as long as they kill. More powerful Hive are able to create Throne Worlds that allow them to come back even after complete physical erasure and some are even capable of hiding their deaths), Resurrection, Regeneration (At least Mid, up to Low-Godly; Hive Wizards can regenerate from being shot in the head and Ascendant Wizards and Deathsingers have their own Throne Worlds and can simply come back after their physical bodies get destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Hive can consume the Light and destroy Vex energy/data constructs), Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his power/will), Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Through Elemental Shield, Enemy Link and Temporary Immunity Shield), Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (With Void abilities), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Healing (Through Poison Cloud, Guard Toxic Mist and Slowness Gas), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Pain Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (The Darkness describes Wizards as "butchers of physics"), Vibration Manipulation (Through Ground Slam), Heat Manipulation (Through Fire Nova Gaze), Duplication (Through Summon Shade), Rage Power (Through Berserk Mode), Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Deathsingers are capable of fundamentally redefining someone or something as dead and are capable of permanently killing even Guardians. Some Wizards can move their death elsewhere to create an Oversoul, rendering them incapable of permanently dying unless they are in its presence), Negation of Resurrection and Regeneration (By devouring the Light of their victim, the Hive can deny Guardian resurrection. Death songs are capable of permanently killing Guardians), Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grow stronger when killing), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses (Hive can smell invisible enemies), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (The bone of a dead Hive Knight was able to corrupt the powerful Titan Rezyl Azzir by whispering into his mind and Wizards are capable of projecting images into the minds of others), Absorption (Capable of consuming the Light, whether it be from individuals or freely existing Light), Teleportation (Most Wizards are capable of teleportation), Invulnerability (Some Wizards have the Enemy Link and Temporary Immunity Shield, rendering them immune to harm), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Wizards can do battle in outer space and subsist on tithes of death alone), Damage Transferal (Via Enemy Link), Shapeshifting (Non combat applicable. Should a Wizard be unhappy with its existence as a Wizard, it can morph into a Knight instead through usage of excess tithes, changing its gender, abilities, and other attributes in the process) |-|Taken=Same as before, plus Corruption, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession (Taken Wizards passively exude the Taken Blight, which spreads the Taken Corruption wherever they go. Certain Wizards can directly Take their foes, though to nowhere near the same efficacy as Oryx, the Taken King), Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, and Statistics Reduction via Shadow Touched, Acausality (Type 4. Taken are all Paracausal) |-|Resistances=Hive Wizards resist Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Corruption, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation (These are all powers that are extremely abundant in verse that Wizards will endure on a daily basis, whether it be from Guardians, other Hive, or other enemies), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Being Hive, Wizards are capable of enduring the effects of the Ascendant Plane and Sea of Screams just fine, with them being multiverses encompassing spaces beyond numbers that will passively destroy the minds and bodies of those who enter), minor resist to Ice Manipulation (Freezing Wizards did not kill them and they are capable of withstanding the cold of outer space) Elemental shields heighten the aforementioned resistances and the Temporary Immunity Shield and Enemy Link render the Wizard immune to effects such as the previously stated, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Corruption, Disease Manipulation, Cyborgization, Negation of Resurrection, Immortality, and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Up to Macro-Quantum), Transmutation, Hacking, Nanotechnology, and other SIVA abilities, Information Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation, and other Guardian abilities. Taken Wizards have any standard resistances or resistances corresponding to their shielding, as well as resistance to Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Absorption, Possession, Body Puppetry (They are already under all these effects by virtue of being Taken. One would need to override the control of The Darkness or a controller such as Oryx, the Taken King to enact these on a Taken), Pain Manipulation (Pain and abject ecstasy are one and the same to a Taken), Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (The Taken are in a state of constant ecstasy. Their feats, inhibitions, and burdens are stripped from them), and Physics Manipulation (Taken aren't bound by the laws of physics) Attack Potency: Varies, at least City Block level (All Wizards are capable of fighting tanks and average guardians like Aunor, who can destroy city blocks), up to Moon level+ (Strong enough Wizards should be comparable to the nameless Taken who were going to destroy Io. Wizards should also be comparable to Knights and sufficiently powerful ones can quickly kill even exceptional Guardians such as the Player Character) | At least City Block level, up to Moon level+ (Superior to their non Taken counterparts) Speed: Likely FTL (Capable of engaging in combat with Guardians who can dodge laser weapons and projectiles that travel faster than those lasers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies, at least City Block level, up to Moon level+ (Wizards aren't as durable as Knights, but they are still capable of surviving numerous blows from their foes), higher with forcefields (Elemental shielding drastically improves their survivability. Certain types of shielding render Wizards immune to any form of normal attack) | Varies, at least City Block level, up to Moon level+, higher with forcefields (Superior to their non Taken counterparts) Stamina: Extremely high. Hive Wizards can wage wars for thousands of years at a time. They grow stronger and more energized with each life they take. Range: Several meters with Ground Slam, hundreds of meters with ranged abilities, multiversal with portals or with Taken teleportation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Wizards are seen as an intellectual class of Hive. Even basic Wizards will take command positions among groups, will have had hundreds of years experience and Wizards are notorious for experimenting on everything they can get their hands on. Hive were able to figure out a way to breach the bunker of Rasputin. Guardians aren't sure whether Wizard abilities are magic or extremely advanced technology), up to Supergenius (The most elite and ancient Wizards have existed for billions of years, and have the knowledge befitting of such an age. The Wizard order includes such individuals as The Daughters of Oryx, Nokris, Savathûn and Ir Yût.) Standard Tactics: This is often dependent on the type of Wizard in question, but generally Wizards will stay at a distance hovering around the battlefield and staying behind cover and their summons while bombarding their enemies with suppressive fire. In addition they create poisonous clouds on top of their enemies that slow them down, blur their senses and deal massive damage over time. When damaged they will often take cover in order to regenerate and to restore their shields. Taken Wizards will passively exude the Blight, and the ones that are capable of doing so often will spawn Blights to spread the corruption to their foes. They constantly summon Shadow Thrall to flush enemies out of cover, overwhelm targets and to take cover behind them. Weaknesses: Certain types of shielding are more vulnerable via specific means elaborated on in their descriptions. Some Wizard behaviors can be exploited. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Blast:' The Wizard fires darkness projectiles of the arc element from both of its hands. *'Elemental Shield:' Wizards possess a rapidly regenerating forcefield made of Arc, Solar, or Void energy that protects them from damage. This can be a very substantial boost in durability, letting Wizards laugh off attacks that would have killed them several times over if unshielded and making the targeting of weak spots impossible. It can be drained through sustained fire, though using attacks of the corresponding element will drain it much faster than others. *'Poison Cloud:' The Wizard summons a dark cloud of poison on top of their enemies. These clouds deal damage over time, blur the enemy's senses, and slow them down. *'Temporary Immunity Shield:' A small number of elite Wizards can temporarily render themselves immune with shields sustained by the Sword Logic. Confers a number of resistances. *'Enemy Link:' The Wizard creates a shield contingent on the existence of some other being. It cannot be interfered with by any known means, but will disappear if the linked being is killed. Damage is shifted from the wizard to the linked being. *'Slowness Gas:' The Wizard spreads a toxic gas that drastically slows the movement of anyone that steps in it. *'Ground Slam:' The Wizard slams the ground creating an explosive shockwave that deals solar damage. *'Fire Nova Gaze:' The Wizard charges Solar energy in her hands, which inflicts a burning effect on all enemies, and launches an explosive fiery wave called Nova Scream. *'Summon Shade:' The Wizard creates a Shade of herself with Void-based abilities. These Shades can set down traps called Brood Spikes, which do damage over time before exploding. When either the Wizard or the Shade dies, the remaining one will become enraged and enter a Berserk Mode. *'Guard Toxic Mist:' The Witches' mere presence covers the ground in a toxic mist. *'Summon Hive/Taken:' Wizards can summon Hive or Taken to assist in combat. *'Taken Blight:' Taken Wizards passively exude the blight, spreading the corruption of the Taken wherever they goes. While it is usually just a consequence of the Taken's existence and as such passive and unfocused, some Wizards have figured out how to consciously use its effects to do things like summon legions of Taken on a whim, fill areas with blights, empower other Taken, spawn blights directly on top of Guardians, corrupt the geography of locations, and even directly Take foes, though this is much less potent than Oryx's version of Taking. *'Shadow Touched' A debuff inflicted by smaller Taken Blights. This debuff disables double jump abilities, teleportation, nullifies any regenerative effects, and drastically slows down movement speed while applying damage over time. *'Necromantic Gaze:' The Wizard charges up a sphere of energy in their hands before firing a barrage of projectiles from the sphere at their enemies. Key: Hive | Taken Note: Certain named characters may be far more powerful than what is displayed on this profile. Most Wizards will not have every single listed power at once, nor will they have even a majority of the powers on Sword Logic. Most Wizards aren't capable of singing Deathsongs. Gallery File:Dul Incaru.jpg|Dûl Incaru, the Eternal Return File:Heart of Crota.jpg|Heart of Crota File:Omnigul.jpg|Omnigul, Will of Crota File:WizardTrio.jpg|Alzok Däl, Gornuk Däl and Zyrok Däl File:Balwür.jpg|Balwür File:Lokaar.jpg|Lokaar File:Wizardconcept.jpg|Early concept art of a Wizard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Destiny Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Zombies Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Geniuses Category:Variable Tier Category:Wizards Category:Pain Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths